Blinded
by a fanfictioner
Summary: Dib is blinded due to an accident. will zim find a cure or will he have to face the world without sight. this is a ZaDr. no heavy smut mainly make outs. rated M just in case. remember neither a-fanfictioner or Tempest Jewel own invader zim. though we do lov it very much!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dib was fighting with Zim down in his lab. He had been taking pictures when the other had caught him. Now he was taking pictures and dodging attacks unaware they were getting close to where Zim kept his chemicals

Dodging Zim's stabbing pak legs Dib had two options of exits. That was when Gir fell from the ceiling screaming his lungs out about a pig. Running to his master for comfort Dib got a few seconds to breathe before a solid force sent Dib flying back into Zim's lab with a crash.  
Zim had sent Gir, who had climbed onto his pak legs, flying with far more force than necessary. Yet Zim was to furious about the irritating intruder to care about the metal failure that was his robot.

Dib hit the table of chemicals hard flying against it knocking bottles everywhere and he slid on the other side. He fell off and landed on some glass but he wasn't hurt to badly. He sighed getting up as a last granulate fell off the counter and dumped it contents straight on his face. It burned but he wiped it away quickly "owowowow" it hurt but he had to get up

Gir had landed on the table full of chemicals and started crying choosing the closes comfort he had and grabbed Dib's hand that was trying to wipe his eyes. Yanking with all his might Gir sent Dib tumbling up and into Gir and glass. Grabbing fist fulls of Dib's shirt Gir screamed and cry at his master's betrayal.

Dib held onto Gir trying to stop their movement in glass and chemicals unaware of how bad the damage would be. "Gir please calm down! It's okay!" The human insisted trying to get the screaming to stop

Sobbing Gir gripped the human tighter clinging to his chest. that was when they both heard the sound of metal clicking. the sound of Zim coming.

"Dangit" Dib said standing and staggering out he had no idea where his camera went and he needed to clean his eyes no telling what he had spilt on him. He headed for one of the escape tubes

There was a crash from from behind them. Zim had discovered that they had moved and was angry. "Pathetic Dib beast come back here with that useless robot of Zim's. You can't escape from Zim dummy Dib. This is Zim'S house so you will play by Zim's rules. You will dye here Dib freak! And no parent unit will come to find you." The sharpness of Zim's voice slithered out and around the human creating an endless void effect in his darkness.

Dib flinched at that. "Don't insult my home life you lizard!" He actually sounded a bit hurt Zim had said it. It was true but he chased Zim so he wouldn't have to think about that.

Zim was appalled by the sure thought of being compared to a slimy lizard and didn't see Dib about to collide with him until the last minute.

Dib saw him and did a side tackle though stumbled and only knocked Zim out of the way as he fell into an escape pod with a still screaming Gir as it launch. He rubbed his eyes again they were still burning.

Zim slammed his hands down on to the ground in frustration. "Computer!" Zim screeched. With a drone the computer relyed back with a "Whhhhhhaaaaaatttttt." clenching and unclenching his claws Zim asked the question that he was dreading the answer too. "Where is the earthlings recording clicking device?" the dread was confirmed when the computer answered in an uninterested voice "in his coat pocket."

Dib eventually stumbled his way home his vision was so blurry now he kept rubbing his eyes.

Gir looked up at the stumbling boy. "What's wrong Mary? Don't cry." Gir tugged on his sleeves trying to stop the boy from rubbing his eyes.

"I can't Gir.. they burn can you lead me to the bathroom so I can wash my eyes?" He asked hoping the robot would be helpful this once.

"It's ok Mary i'll help you water the piggys!" Gir squealed and jumped down grabbing one of Dib's hands and walking at a normal pace so he would be able to follow. Opening the door to the boy's house Gir chatted about pigs and tacos. Walking past Gaz on the couch the robot greeted her with a "Hiya scary Girl!" and then telling Dib to "step up… oh too much! There there…. Up! Lower down… good."

Dib listened to the robot squeezing his hand "thank you Gir." He said sincerely.

Gir tilted his head up at the boy "what does that word mean?" However before Dib could think about the robots words Gir gasped and ran off down the stairs leaving the boy at the bathroom door.

Dib sighed and opened the door seeing the mono colors he knew he was there he went to the sink and began rinsing his face and eyes. He could tell his face had chemical burns and that made him worry for his eyes. "It's alright we had worse and survived my eyes will be fine" he told himself continuing to rinse them the burn went away but his sight didn't get better. "Maybe if I get some sleep..." he said to himself and treated the burns on his face.

Gaz got interrupted from her game by a robot running down the stairs to change the tv to the scary monkey show than what was left on from Dib before he left to bug Zim. Looking up at the robot with a curious glance. "Gir." the robot looked at her with a strange face and waved at her. "Gir why are you here? Is Zim with you?" Gaz asked for once putting down her game. "Mary is sad and crying because of piggy's in his eyes." at the thought of the second question Gir's eyes going wide Gir started to tear up. "Master is mad at MEEEE! He hates me now!" not understanding what the robot means and feeling that Dib deserved pigs in his eyes for taking the last slice of pizza the other day Gaz just patted Gir's head and went back to gaming.

Dib then stumbled from the bathroom and too his room he had flushed his eyes several times he was kinda scared he still had untreated cuts from the fight and probably glass in his skin. So he got his things for a shower but passed out on the floor his world going dark... permanently.

* * *

 _hey guys so this is another co writing between a-fanfictioner and Tempest Jewel. i wanted to thank everyone who is reading our fics and Tempest Jewel for writing fics with me. if you have any request message us we will try to get to you as soon as possible. thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Zim was pacing in his control room looking at video feed from his hidden cameras in Dib's house. Yes, the human thought he was the only one with hidden cameras. However Zim's cameras were only placed where they viewed the ground floor and inside the boys room. Staring at the cameras showing gir and the scary sister and the Dib's empty room. "Where is he?" Zim grumbled. "I don't know the bathroom?" the computer offhandedly suggested. Rubbing his chin and pacing some more Zim devised a horribly bad plan. "When the sister goes to sleep i will sneak into the house through her window. I don't want to run into any traps the Dib beast could be setting up. Then i will go into the air vents and crawl into the Dib beast kitchen and from there i will take all of the Dib beast cereal. bwahahaha"

Computer just sighed "yes sir"

Just then on the camera feed a beaten bloody Dib stumbles in and falls face first into the floor and doesn't move

Zim taps the screen a few times waiting for it to unfreeze because the Dib couldn't possible still be on the floor. "Sir. he isn't moving i'm calculating that he has passed out due to the lack of blood and stress. He could possibly have a concussion an-" the computer started analyzing the video feed before getting cut off by Zim "silence computer! Zim's thinking." walking over to his shelves he started packing a bag with first aid, lasers, and snacks. "Zim will have to change my plans slightly."

The computer sighed and prepared his disguise for him.

Sneaking down the road Zim slowly approached the membrain house. Slowly crawling up the side of the house Zim made it halfway through Gaz's window before the lights suddenly were flicked on.

Gaz glared at him "you better explain right now before I remove your spleen" she growled feeling a disturbance in the force.

"Um…. uh…. Look over there something that is not Zim!" Zim shouted and bolted past her and into the hallway.

Gaz growled but let him go since her eyes happened to land on her game slave which took priority.

Looking behind him to make sure he wasn't followed Zim tripped over something and fell on his face hearing a groan come from under him.

Dib groaned when he felt something step on him he opened his eyes to only blackness he looked confused and tried to move but it hurt too much was it night time? Wouldn't the stars be out?

Grumbling Zim looked at what tripped him. "Ah there you are Dib beast. What are you still doing on the floor? Dib beast you are not allowed to die here the almighty Zim is the only one allowed to destroy you!" Zim told the human. grabbing Dib under his arms Zim hosted Dib him up so Zim had his arms wrapped around Dib waste and Dibs arms are flopped over Zim's shoulders. "Come along human Zim will only destroy the best of the best." at first Zim tried to walk however with the lank boy and the height difference walking was difficult so Zim had to activate his pak legs to add height to his small Irken form. Carrying Dib to his room Zim considered if he should take Dib back to Zim's almighty base or just flop him onto his bed and call it even.

Dib groaned "turn on a light Zim and be careful I have glass in my skin" he said shortly.

Papping Dib in the face Zim shushed him "Zim's thinking Dib beast silence." after some consideration Zim sighed "fine Dib beast the amazing Zim shall heal you." slowly Zim maneuvered the both of them out of his bedroom window and to Zim's base.

Dib was confused they were outside but it was still dark he touched his face his glasses were gone but he should still see the light. "Did you cut the power?

Zim sighed "why do you insist on asked re-dicu-lass questions? No Dib beast Zim did not cut the power." Zim said mockingly while using his pak legs to travel across roof tops.

Dib felt them move and got worried "I- I can't see... oh god! I can't see!" He said and started to freak out lt squirming in Zim's hold.

Groaning at the strain and Dib hitting him in the face. "Stop struggling! Calm yourself human! Do you have your seeing hole lens closed?" Zim stop luckily arriving at his base slowly slipping through a window and heading to an elevator.

"no! I can't see what did you do to me?!" He demanded tears streaming from not gold eyes but grey ones with red acceleration filled with blood they looked really bad.

Continuing to walk Zim considered what the boy was saying. Finally arriving in his exam room Zim placed Dib on a cold metal table. "Ok let Zim take a look at your unseeing eyes." seeing the lack of color Zim began to get worried "computer scan the human"

Computer scanned and made a noise when finished "sir his eyes have suffered severe chemical burns the vessels have swollen and burst and the iris has all but dissolved." Dib began hyperventilating as computer explained this he was blind!

Dib was gasping for breath and it was starting to scare Zim. "Dib beast." Zim tried to get his attention "Dib." Zim started to stake Dib's shoulders "Dib! Listen to me!" Zim shook Dib's shoulders. "BREATH Dib BREATH! HEE HOO HEE HOO HEE HOO!" Zim shouted and started showing Dib how he was supposed to breath.

Dib hugged himself as he cried and tried to get his breathing under control he was feeling fear too what would Zim do now that he was blind?

"No no no no. don't do that. Stop that! Stop that leaking of your eyes! Just no." Zim said nervously not knowing what to do he had never seen his nemesis like this... angry yes…. crying and upset Zim doesn't know how to deal with that. Recalling on one of the shows gir had on while Zim thought up plans to take over the world. Slowly Zim place his hand on Dib's shoulder and slowly started patting his shoulder. Zim muttered while doing this "is Zim even doing this right?"

Dib surged forward and hugged Zim as he cried harder. "I... I don't know what to do! I need to call dad..." surely his dad would make it better... Dib's inner child called for any sort of comfort or help even if he logically knew Membrane would likely be of little help

Zim froze in the impromptu hug slowly starting to pat Dib's back. "There there Dib. Zim will get a hold of the Dib's parent unit." deciding on just letting the human cry till his hearts content Zim slowly started to relax in Dibs hold.

Dib nodded and sniffled letting him go. "Thank you Zim" he said and hugged himself again he had no idea where they were but he assumed Zim's lab

Patting Dib one last time Zim walk over to the computer. "Um computer how long will this blindness last for the Dib beast?" Zim asked the computer in a loud whisper. The computer paused "um sir for humans it could be permanent." Zim went wide eyed "what?!" "yes sir do you want me to call the boy's father?" nodding still in shock Zim went to the computer where a loading video screen popped up.

Dib heard Zim's bad whispering and squeaked covering his eyes. The computer said this could be permanent!

A loading signal popped up waiting for the other videoer to pick up "gah! Spinning wheel of doom!"

Soon Membrane's back appeared it looked like he was mixing something. "Yes yes what is it?" He asked before turning and Dib's head shot up that was his dad's voice!

"Um.. Mr. Membrane we have a-" Zim started however was cut off my Membrane "ah yes you are my son's foreign exchange friend. Tim isn't it? What can i do for you Jim?" blinking in the use a incorrect names however Zim for Dib's sake ignored it. "Well sir you see your son Dib-" again he was interrupted with membrane's sigh "my poor insane son. What has he done?" again Zim was astonished at the ignorance of Dib's parent unit. "Well Dib has gone blind." another sigh "again. My poor insane son. Did you know he has done this before this "going blind" business it will hopefully pass though last time he claimed needing glasses to see Ha Ha crazy right!" Zim held back a gasp of shock.

Dib tried to get to the screen so his dad could see but her tripped over one of the various tubes in Zim's lab and crashed to the floor where he curled up and began to cry his father didn't believe him and he didn't care.

Seeing Dib on the floor crying Zim quickly finished the waited conversation with the professor. "Very well Mr. membrane you will be the first that is tortured and put into slavery when the almighty ZZIIIMMM takes over. A very bad day to you pathetic human worm baby" Zim screeched at the screen making sure to stress his name. "Computer terminate video" the screen went black. Zim lower himself to the floor placing Dib's head on Zim's crisscrossed legs. Running his claws through Dib's hair Zim soothingly told the boy "worry not Dib the almighty Zim will cure your pathetic human eyes you will see again. Then Zim will take over your pathetic planet."

Dib hugged his hips and continued to cry he hurt so badly right now he didn't care what Zim said.

* * *

 _WOOOHOOO! yeah we wrote like 7 chapters at one time sooo yeah. hope you like it. thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

warning ZaDr kissing in this chapter don't like then my apologizes but don't read it!

* * *

 **Chapter three**

Dib eventually calmed down but was still holding Zim it felt nice to comforted even if it was by his nemesis "thank you Zim... for being here" he said.

Patting Dib on the back "yes yes Zim is amazing and all that. now come along let us get you to bed you hoodlum… is that correct? Hoodlum?"

"I have heard it used before..." Dib said and tried to stand he hurt but he reached blindly for Zim.

Grabbing the boy by the waist Zim lifted Dib up and grabbed under his legs in a bridle style hold. Activating his pak legs Zim traveled to his couch and layed Dib down getting him some special pain relieving cream and a blanket. "Ok Dib Zim has some pain relieving cream Zim is going to rub it on your wounds ok. It will dissolve the glass and relieve the pain."

Dib nodded and bit his lip he had to trust Zim with this. "O-okay... thank you Zim" he said gratefully

Zim nodded his head forgetting the human couldn't see. Then started rubbing the cold cream over Dib's exposed skin. Hearing the hiss of glass designating and cuts healing Zim remembered to tell Dib it could hurt "oh! Dib the disintegrating maybe slightly painful but it will pass in under five minutes. Now Zim will have to get your wounds under your clothes. So remove them or should Zim remove them?" Zim asked professionally

Dib blushed and hissed at the pain "uh um I can remove them..." he said embarrassed and got them off leaving him in flying saucer covered boxers he covered his face because even though he couldn't see he remembered what he had worn and Zim was going to laugh at him

Zim just nodded and cleared his throat "Zim almost forgot how beloved the paranormal and space is to you. Your covering clothes are very -chuckles- flattering to an Irken as myself." Zim began spreading the cream on to Dib's chest and stomach "maybe one day when your eyes are fixed by the amazing Zim you could travel with Zim and see space." Zim blushed and rubbed the back of his neck "though it's not interesting at all." Zim quickly regained his thoughts and began spreading the cream more harshly.

Dib blushed as Zim began treating his other injuries and then the commentary he hissed when Zim got harsher. "I bet it's amazing maybe because you were born to it that makes it seem uninteresting?"

Easing up on the pressure Zim hummed in agreement. "Truefully Irkens are programmed as smeets not to feel any earthly emotions besides anger and the enjoyment of destruction and of course respect for our tallest. However Zim does enjoy looking up at the space from earth it is as you earthlings say bee-YOU-tea-fully." pausing at what he just told his enemy Zim leans close to Dib's gave so he could feel Zims hot breath "tell anyone that and Zim will rip out Your tongue."

"Zim I don't know if you have forgotten but I only talk to you and Gaz... so I don't have anyone to tell" he chuckled smiling a little "I like my tongue where it is."

Leaning back blinking with the dawning of this new knowledge. "Really? Zim knew the Dib didn't converse with many of the worm babies but... Only the scary sister and I-Zim?"

Dib nodded "yeah people at work think I am as weird as people at school and the swollen eyeball disowned me" he said

Zim frown at Dib's answer. "You are a... Worthy opponent to the amazing Zim." Zim said with an awkward pat to Dib's head and an aim at a comforting smile that went unseen by Dib.

Dib smiled a little he could hear the other was trying "thanks Zim..." he then frowned and sighed "guess I am no good now..."

Tilting his head in confusion Zim ask "what do you mean no good?" then it dawned on him. Clinching his fist Zim's voice was barely under a shout as he spat out the words "does the Dib beast not believe that the AMAZING Zim can fix your pathetic seeing holes!?"

Dib recoiled expecting Zim to hit him and he put his arms protectively over his face.

Raising an non existent eyebrow at Dib's response Zim questioned the boy farther. "Hmm? Dib do you not believe in Zim's AMAZINGNESS? Well? Uncover yourself and speak!" Zim lightly tugged on the boy's arms "Dib beast tell Zim that you believe." lowering his head Zim muttered "Zim needs someone to believe in him too."

Dib heard it and worried his lip before undoing his protective cover. He gently reached and hit Zim's face which he then cupped he slowly brought him closer. He touched their foreheads together his sightless eyes gazing toward Zim. "I believe you... in a thousand life times and a thousand universes I would still believe in you." He said Zim was real Zim was proof of everything Dib ever held dear.

Zim froze at their closeness. Staring into the gray orbs that use to be honey Brown. Hot breaths mingling with his own. Zim hadn't ever experienced this feeling that began spreading in his squeedily spooch. Zim did what his body told him to do and flicked his tongue so that it ran up and down Dib's cheek

It was Dib's turn to freeze as his cheeks grew hot. He wondered if it was a custom or something?

Stuttering slightly Zim asked "di-did Zim do th-that ri-i-right? The Dib did want a k-IS-kisp correct?"

Dib blushed "a kiss you mean? Um sort of... did you want to kiss me?"

Zim cocked his head in question. Zim didn't really know what the word meant just that Gir had talked about it before. "Umm... Dib? Could... Could you..." Zim struggled asking for help he was the amazing Zim he shouldn't have to ask for help.

Dib seemed to understand he wondered if it was right though... sure he had thought of kissing Zim many times he was a hormonal male after all... but it never went past fantasy. But Zim was asking for help. And he desperately wanted Zim to like him. So he moved his hands to cup Zim's cheeks before slowly moving forward... and missed his lips hitting just below Zim's mouth. Dib promptly moved away embarrassed "Something like that!" The blind human said entirely Red

Zim froze "so that's what a kissp is." Zim whispered. "Do you think Zim could try?" Zim asks Dib shyly.

He nodded "of course" he said blushing

Zim looked at Dib then poked his red cheeks "why is your face changing color? Is that suppose to happen? Is that an effect of these kISsp?!" Zim questioned poking the boys face.

"yeah you could say that..." Dib replies

"Oh... Well Zim likes the color." Zim said while grabbing the boys face. Before Dib could comment Zim pressed his lips onto Dib's in a quick harsh kiss.

.

Dib gasped into the kiss not expecting the suddenness

Zim used Dib's gasp to slide his Irken tongue into Dib's mouth. Running his tongue across each and every area in Dib's mouth investigating and memorizing every part just like Dib does with Zim.

Dib was so surprised but it felt good and he pulled Zim closer trying to meet his tongue.

Zim wrapped his arms around Dib pulling him closer. Yet feeling that they were still too far apart. Crawling on top of Dib's lap. Due to the night difference Zim had to tilt his head up to keep their tongue dance still intact.

Dib helped out he slid his arms under Zim in a bar motion and hoisted him up easily so their faces were almost equal and Zim didn't have to strain as they made out

Zim started to pull back slightly knowing that the human would need to breathe soon even though Irkens could hold their breath for much longer.

Dib chased the kiss before it broke and sent his cheeks red "I have never been kissed like that before" he admitted

Zim purred in agreement and rubbed his head under Dib's chin much like a cat. Forgetting about his lack of disguise due to it falling off during their makeout. So his antennae waxy form rubbed slightly on Dib's chin causing a shutter to go through Zim.

Dib sighed and held Zim. On hand going up and running the antennae he wished he could see them and examine them he had no doubt they were as perfect as the rest of Zim

Zim purred louder and nuzzled Dib. Humming with contentment "you are perfect." Zim muttered running his claws through Dib's black hair.

"you'd be the only one to think so..." Dib replies still petting him. He wondered what Zim looked like right now. He so desperately wanted to see Zim without the fires of hatred in his eyes

Nuzzling closer Zim continued to mutter "perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Absolutely perfect." slowly Zim's eyes started to close and his claws stop their caressing. Letting out soft breathes of air against Dib's neck.

Did he fall asleep? Dib didn't know but either way this was nice no one and especially not Zim had ever given him such praise. He slowly moved to lay on the couch moving candy wrappers (he hopes) and stuffed pigs and any other amount of unidentifiable objects off and laid with Zim on his chest.

* * *

 _wooo hooo ZaDr train is going strong! hoped you liked it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

Zim woke up on something warm and soft. It was strange but nice. Finally crawling off of the odd form Zim walked to the trashcan elevator rubbing sleep out of his eyes. Since Zim's came to earth he had picked up so strange earthly habits like sleeping. "Hmmm. That was a nice dream last night but how likely would Zim's enemy kissp Zim." Zim spoke out loud hoping in his elevator going down to his lab.

Dib woke up a bit later alone and in the dark. He felt nothing and assumed Zim had moved. "Zim? Zim?" He called softly. When there was no answer he got up and moved around looking for his clothes the camera he had been using to take pictures falling out of his pocket.

Zim was messing around with ideas on how to take over the world when his computer spoke "sir our guest has awoken and is calling for you." Zim's head snapped up "it wasn't a dream!" Zim bolted up stairs and burst into the living room breathless.

Dib was feeling around he had made it to the kitchen looking for water he should have known that the sink didn't work. He had only Tripp two times though he thought he was getting the hang of this not seeing thing. He tried not to think about it

"Oh Irk where did He go?" Zim questioned while scanning the room not finding the human. "Dib!" Zim shouted hoping to find the human under the couch or something.

"in here!" Dib said from the kitchen making his way back

"Thank Irk!" Zim shouted and ran to the boy hugging him around the waist. Suddenly Zim jumped back away from Dib as if Dib had burn the alien.

"Zim?" He asked confused reaching out for the alien

The Irken answered in a small voice very unlike Zim "it wasn't a dream was it. Please tell Zim last night wasn't a dream."

Dib frowned and stepped forward "no... never a dream. It was real." He stumbled on an empty container of cheese and fell forward knocking him and Zim to the floor. Dib caught himself face inches away from Zim. "Sorry!" He said looking up not knowing Zim was under him.

Zim smiled and gave Dib a quick kiss on the nose. "Down here Dib."

"oh!" He said and moved his face down. Blushing a little "uh hi..."

Zim let out a chuckle "hello Dib. So what would you like to do today? Zim will need the computer to run some scans and equations before Zim can even start on a formula to cure your beautiful eye holes."

Dib blushed and leaned down kissing what he hoped was Zim's cheek. "We can sit around or go for ice cream... but I would need a guide..."

Smiling at Dib's missed kiss to right under his eye "ice cream sounds fun. What is it?" Zim asked pushing Dib slightly in a signal to get off of top of him so they can leave.

Dib sat back on his shins and smiled "you'll love it" he assured.

Zim smile while grabbing Dibs hand to help him the rest of the way up. However he didn't let go of Dib's hand. "Computer give Zim directions to this ice cream." Zim shouted to the ceiling. "Here you go." the computer said uninterested while a claw with a piece of paper came out of a wall barely missing Dib's face. "Let us go Dib." Zim said while tugging on Dib's arm to lead him out the door.

Dib followed him unaware of the almost beheading. He was doing fine before he promptly fell down the stairs.

When Dib fell he accidentally yanked Zim to the ground also seeing that they were still holding hands. A startled "Irk!" came out of Zim before he hit the ground. Turning to see if Dib was ok Zim decided he would need a new method of leading the human less this happens every time they meet a set of stairs. Helping Dib up Zim wrapped his left arm around Dib's waist so they were standing side by side. "There that should work better. Don't you think Dib?" Zim asked beaming at his ingenious thinking.

Dib blushed and held Zim's small frame to his own he smiled a little "yeah Zim thank you" he said enjoying the closeness.

"Good now forward to the cream of ice!" Zim sounded and started walking.

Dib walked with him doing his best not to stumble. "We probably need to get me a cane till you fix me..."

Zim tilted his head in confusion "the sugary snack?"

"no a cane is a long thin stick blind humans use to sweep the ground for obstacles in thier way." Dib explained while motioning with his hands.

"Oh. the amazing Zim will easily be able to create such a simple object! But first ice cream!" Zim said while motioning to a building and turning Dib so that he would be facing the right direction. Zim then lead Dib into the shop and got a booth for both of them. "What would you like Dib? What do you think Zim should get?"

"I would like mango... you would like that or butterscotch yeah you definitely seem like a butterscotch guy." Din said smirking

"Very well Zim will go get our ice creams." Zim said while getting up and walking over to the ordering line.

Dib was humming waiting when he felt long lanky arms wrap around him he panicked "wha-"

"Hey buddy!" Keef's unique voice rang out making Dib flinch

"oh no. oh no. oh no." Dib muttered under his breath. this would be the take the top of bad situations that Dib has been put into blind and with Keef. faking a smile Dib faces what direction he thinks Keef is "hi Keef."

"hey Dib! How ya doing? I just got out of the hospital from when I exploded!" He said nuzzling Dib's cheek he smelled as good as he remembered. "How's Zim? You two have lots of adventures? Oh I bet you did!" He said excitedly

Dib couldn't help but think "Nope. nope. Nope. nope. He is touching me! Oh god he is touching me! Zim where are you!" however what came out of his mouth was "that's good. Zim is good. Yes the adventures were good."

Keef smiled brightly "that's wonderful! We should hang out sometime! All three of us! It will be awesome we could go to that arcade! Or maybe the movies!"

Dib just smiled and nodded at all the suggestions even though the pure thought of being with the boy was terrifying.

Keef then noticed Dib's eyes and for the first time his smile dropped "Dib are you okay?" He asked cupping his face his thumbs tracing under his eyes.

Dib froze at the unannounced contact. Stuttering Dib pushed away Keef's hands "y-yeah i-i'm fine. I j-just had a little ac-accident. No worries Zim is going to take care of it."

"oh my that is so sweet of him! One time he gave me new eyes too! Though I don't remember much of after because I was in the hospital awhile..." he said trying to remember the event.

Dib nodded with agreement "he is very sweet. I wish i would have been able to see this side of him before." Dib said with a sigh.

Keef nodded and leaned on him "yeah he is great. Do you have a cane or anything yet? My grandmother passed recently and I got her room she had a cane you can use" he offered.

Dib face took on a surprised look. "Oh i'm sorry. No i don't have one yet you would really let me have hers? That would be amazing!"

Keef nodded and smiled hugging him "of course you guys are my best friends!"

Dib chuckled feeling more at ease with Keef "yeah same to you. So when should we come by to get it? By the way do you see Zim? I would have thought he would got to the front by now."

Keef looked "Zim's here too! Amazing!" He looked and chuckled "I think he just made it up front there was a line when I got here." He said

Dib let out a sigh of relief "good i was worried something might of happened. You know with his foreign characteristics."

"yeah being the only one of his kind here must be hard I bet it gets lonely" Keef said in full agreement "I bet he is so happy we are his friends!"

Dib nodded "yeah it's good to have friends."

Keef smiled "oh! Here he comes now! Though he doesn't look happy?" He wondered why that was.

Zim stomped up to the table "Keef what are you doing here?" shock and anger defant on his face.

Keef looked confused "getting ice cream and then I saw Dib! And i had to hug him! Are you sad I haven't hugged you too?" He asked getting up and hugging the alien "Sorry Zim!"

Zim squirmed in Keef hold however he had to stop before ice cream was spilt everywhere. "Unhand me you-you WORM BABY!"

Keef let him go "oh sorry your ice cream! Here I will go get mine and meet back here!" He skipped off with a smile.  
Dib smiled glad Zim hadn't hit him "you okay?"

Zim grimaced "worst mistake ever befriending that loon. Zim should have befriended you earlier instead" Zim said while handing Dib his ice cream.

Dib felt the cone in his hands and took it taking a lick and sighing it was perfect. "He offered to give us a cane from his grandmother who recently passed he seemed really nice this time just a little clingy."

Zim humped at this knowledge. "Well Zim still doesn't like it but Zim will tolerate him for the time being."

Dib nodded. "Yeah. Want to try this?" He asked offering his cone to Zim.

Licking the cone Zim hummed with approval. "I-Zim likes this ice cream. We should do this again."

"yeah I would like that" Dib said with a smile as Keef slid into the booth across from them "I am back! Woah! We like the same flavor!" He said noting his mango ice cream and Dib's  
"That's great Keef" Dib said making the redhead smile.

Zim squinted at the boy across from them and while making eye contact he grabbed Dib's hand and mouthed "MINE"

Keef smiled "aww that's so cute!" He squealed. Making Dib blush.

Zim looked at the boy in a questioning manner. Maybe Keef wasn't out to get them. Zim relaxed slightly with the knowledge that if he did try anything the almighty Zim could just destroy him anyway. But for the mean time Zim just focused on enjoying his ice cream.

Keef babbled the whole time though Dib and Zim both kinda tuned him out it didn't matter to the boy. His ice cream melted into his hand making him remember it and there was blessed silence at last.

Dib leaned over to Zim and whispered "see he's not so bad once you get use to him." Zim just humped "whatever as long as he knows you are mine."

Keef looked up from his ice cream "so you guys wanna come to my house and get the cane when we are done here? And then maybe we can hang out! I know some cool places we can go with Dib! The jew theatre at the mall has all the movies with descriptive audio available!" He said and Dib nodded "maybe if we have time do we Zim?"

Zim tried to read Dib's mind however all he got was his own thoughts of "was that a hint? Do you want to leave? What does the human want? Crap they are looking at Zim." blinking at the stares and Dib's slightly off look Zim floundered on what he was suppose to say "umm. Uh. we uh..."

Dib thought a moment "sure Keef we can go I really need that cane." Keef smiled brightly "great!"

Zim being dragged by Dib who was dragged by Keef they made their way to Keef's house.

It was very run down and they sound of some very awful music came from it. Keef opened the door before his eyes widened and he shut it quickly the sound of something glass shattering against it. He looked at them apologetically. "Oh hey guess I missed curfew" it was three in after noon. Dib looked concerned and was about to talk before Keef was smiling brightly again and dragging them around toward back. "It's okay Mom and Dad probably won't remember tomorrow. He said and lead them to a window which he began opening

Zim clutched Dib around his waist holding him close. "Worry not Dib Zim will will protect you. Along with the Keef if necessary." Zim lead Dib in following Keef.

Keef opened the window and poked his head in sighing before climbing in. "Whatcha your step guys I haven't cleaned up yet." He said this one was obviously a party room there was trash and the place smelt like beer and a few other things. There was even a person presumably passed out on a corner "grandma's room is much clearer don't worry" he said leading them through the room checking the hallway before leading them upstairs to a room that was much much nicer and very clean that had quite a few locks on the door he undid carefully

Decided that Dib would trip Zim just picked the boy up bridal style and activated his pak legs while Keef had his back turned leading the way.

Dib was repulsed this place smelled like an opium den for vampires! He was startled when Zim picked him up but was grateful soon they entered a room that smelled like... well he had no others words but old lady. It was old timey perfume purpurea and those strawberry candies that seemed to appear at the bottom of every grandmother's purse. It was a big improvement.

Keef smiled when they reached his grandma's room. He closed the door and relocked it. "Okay you guys have a seat anywhere I will get the cane!" He smiled unlocking the closet where he kept grandmother's valuables so his parents couldn't pawn them for drugs

Setting Dib down on the bed Zim say beside him. Leaning over Zim whispered to Dib "it smells like earthly wrinkled worm baby."

Dib nodded in agreement. "So Keef what was your grandma like?"

Keef perked up as he was rummaging through the closet "she was a lot like me! And the nicest lady ever!" All over the walls were pictures of Keef as a baby or school functions different things presumably taken by the grandma "she raised me" Dib smiled that was nice

Zim couldn't help but think of how Dib's father reacted to Dib's situation. How very alone Dib and he were. The Irken armada hates him and Dib's parent unit was practically useless. And now Keef is the same. These thoughts saddened Zim making him grasp Dib's hand for comfort.

Dib was confused but pulled Zim into his lap and nuzzled him "what's wrong?" He whispered.

Keef had finally found the cane and had turned around excited to show them when he saw the tender display between the two. His eyes widened and he stopped just watching he had just realized that his best friend's were together. Keef felt a strange happiness for him it was a warm feeling instead of his normal exuberance

Zim just sighed "we are all alone. No one wants us."

Dib frowned "that's not true... Gir wants us, Computer, minimoose and…. and Keef likes us" he said and nuzzled the alien "we aren't alone we have just enough." He said smiling

Zim smiled at Dib's sweet words. Zim stuck out an arm to Keef. "Come on Keef. But Zim allows you to join ONLY this once!"

Keef blushed and came over he joined the hug and had an arm around both his friends and Dib wrapped an arm around him as well. Keef laid his head on Dib's shoulder his bright green eyes staring into Zim's. He had never had comfort like this outside of his grandmother. It felt so wonderful... he had missed it…

"Okay okay that is enough of the hugging of Zim." I'm said while pushing both of the boys away and dusting himself off

Keef held up the cane it was a foldable one that had obviously seen better days but it was sturdy looking. "I found the cane I can teach you how to use it. I kinda went blind for some reason after meeting Zim and had to learn though I am better now!" He said brightly and Dib nodded standing when Keef gave it to him

Zim waved his hand in a hurry motion "yes, yes Zim has done many things. Now commence with your teaching."

Keef taught Dib the different techniques of using the cane and Dib adapted easier to the two touch method so Keef showed him how to use it in navigating the room and even stacked books so the other would learn stairs. "I think I am getting the hang of this." Dib said proudly he hadn't tripped in ten minutes. Meanwhile the music downstairs had started getting louder.

Zim smiled at Dib's progress however the music was starting to grate on his antennae. "Ugh!" Zim groaned clutching his head when the music hit a loud high note.

Keef noticed and Dib heard the groan. "Zim are you okay?" Dib asked making his way to him successfully and picking him up. "You alright buddy?" Keef asked going over too

Zim shook his head no "head." Zim groaned putting his head between his knees he groaned "too loud."

Keef frowned and looked at the door. If the party was getting this loud this early... he had a long night. "Yeah sorry here let's get you guys out maybe we can hang later?" He asked hopefully as he went to the window and opened it. He got a ladder he had built out a rope and planks of wood and thrown it out so it unraveled all the way to the ground. "This will take you to the ground Dib you can go last so me or Zim can catch you at the bottom if you fall" he said thinking that would be so heroic. "Sure Keef..." Dib said not entirely sure what he just did were they jumping out of Windows?

Zim understanding what Keef was doing decided that he would trust Keef since they were what some would call friends. "close your eyes Keef."

"huh? Okay" he said and did so not understanding why Zim wanted him to but he trusted the other

activating his pak legs Zim picked up both boys so he was holding one in each arm. since it was beginning to grow dark outside Zim scaled down the wall of the building one pak leg throwing the ladder up and shutting the window. traveling through tops of trees and sides of buildings they made it back to the base in record time coming through the front door and depositing both boys on the couch beside Gir who was watching the angry monkey show. pak legs receding Zim told both boys "we are home." walking over the Gir and sitting down beside him Zim spoke softly "Zim is sorry for what he did the other day. will you forgive Zim, Gir?"

Gir looked at Zim and hugged him making a happy squeak noise.  
Dib was in vertigo trying to get his bearing without sight and Keef was in amazement "that was so cool!" He said wondering how they got here so fast.

glad that the problem with Gir was resolved Zim turned to Keef "watch Dib i'm-Zim is going to go work on Dib's cure." blushing slightly Zim walked quickly over to his elevator and went to his lab. hitting his head on his work table Zim muttered to himself "Zim is going to have to focus on not letting any more slip or else they will find out that i am-IRK-Zim had became more intelligent and have adapted to earth due to the armada's rejection. i-IRK-Zim can't let that happen."

Keef looked confused but accepted it. "So Is what are we supposed to do? Are we having a sleepover?!" He asked excitedly he had never had one before. He didn't know why Zim had brought him with them otherwise

Gir yelled excitedly and ran out claiming to make slumber waffles

Keef smiled and Dib chuckled "I don't know Zim is kinda spontaneous like this" Keef nodded "okay that makes sense. I probably would have snuck out tonight anyway" he said getting the remote. "Wanna watch a movie? I can describe stuff I did it for grandma all the time" Dib smiled "sure Keef go ahead." And So Dib and Keef began a movie marathon while waiting for Zim.

* * *

 _woohoo the kidnapping of keef! yeah he kind of grew on us like a algae._


	5. Chapter 5 the Keefing

**Chapter Five The Keefing** _(lol pun on kidnapping and keef)_

It had been a few weeks since the subsequent kidnapping of Keef. No one had noticed and no one had cared. He had only went back for some of the precious things of his grandma's. Dib was adjusting to his new life but still tripped on garbage every now and then despite Keef's best efforts to clean up after Gir.  
In Zim's lab Dib was sitting in a table Keef had gone grocery shopping so Dib was keeping Zim company. "So that is how baseball works" Dib finished his long explanation

Zim hummed to show he was paying attention while he worked on his equations on the chemicals that worked in the making of Dib's blindness. "tell me more about your world Dib. i like to hear your voice." Zim spoke to the boy while working on a multitude of screens.

Dib smiled and laid back on the table lazily on arm on his stomach the other hanging off the bench. "There is this thing called a great barrier reef in Australia it is huge and so many types of fish and coral live there. It is so beautiful some day we should go see it. We can make a suit so the water doesn't touch you." He said wistfully and began describing the colors and species of things he remembered it had been one trip when him and Gaz were younger and their father had an assistant babysit them.

Zim shuddered at the thought of being in water however Dib's descriptions of it made it sound so wonderful. "yes Zim will have to bring you to ir-space there are so many beautiful things out there. like the planet Vort the home planet of the Vortian race, and the Home of the Universe's Most Comfortable Couch." Zim said while trying to describe it to Dib without the knowledge of actually being there.

Dib smiled listening content hearing Zim's voice too. "I would love too it all sounds so amazing..." he replied softly it would be wonderful to see all those things he prayed Zim could fix his eyes

Zim nodded "yes tis all amazing like Zim" a few more clicks the Zim shouted with surprise. pushing away from his desk and grabbing Dib into his arms Zim shouted "Dib I found it! i found the cure! it will take some time to make but i found it!"

Dib gasped being grasped so suddenly but hugged back just as tight "that's wonderful Zim! I knew you could do it!" He said kissing Zim's face all over in joy

Zim blushed at Dib's kisses even though they have kiss many times in the past weeks Zim always felt that Dib's kisses were rare and special and far too perfect for him. ""you are too perfect for me." Zim muttered against Dib's lips

"hmm?" Dib asked mid kiss before finishing it. "Nah we are perfect for each other. I could never love or think higher of anything other than you. You are my everything and that makes you pretty dang perfect to me." Dib said kissing his cheek he hoped

Zim kissed Dib's nose "you are so perfect" kissing down till he retched his neck "your voice" kissing Dib's lips "your lips" kissing Dib's eyelids "and your eyes. that's what i regret most about that day. i ruined those beautiful honey brown eyes."

Dib blushed "I have made my peace with it." He said entwining their fingers and kissing Zim gently. "We would never have made it here if it weren't for this... if I had never lost my sight we couldn't have done this..." he said smiling softly. "Though I do regret... not being able to see your face when we are like this... I bet you are beautiful"

Zim caressed Dib's cheek. "you are the most beautiful person i have ever meet. i think irk every night for banishing me to this dreadful planet. for you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. i would relive punishment of dancing in a suit filled with hot oil everyday if i got to get even a glimpse of you at the end of the day."

Dib's sightless eyes filled with tears of joy as he hugged his beloved alien close. "I would never speak with another human being as long as I live just to have you close" he said and kissed Zim smiling as the tears spilled over.

Zim kissed each tear away even though it stung slightly. Picking up Dib bridal style Zim spun him and sat in his chair leaving the lanky human on top of him. Rubbing his head against Dib's arm Zim told Dib "soon we will have your eyes back then you will see how much I love you."

"I look forward to it Zim" Dib said and looked downward at him he kissed the top of his head.

Zim smiled and cuddled Dib close. "that is good because i will never let you go... ever... never ever... Ever."

Dib smiled and held him "I am glad."

Zim looked up at Dib with hopeful eyes stuttering slightly and returning back to his irken ways Zim asked Dib "does the Dib looves Zim?"

Dib smiked and pulled Zim close "more than I have ever loved anything, not the earth, not my family, not even this universe compares to my love for you." He promised knowing Zim needed as much reassurance as he himself did.

Zim couldn't help but sniffle as a strange feeling came over him. "Dib. Zim-i love you sooo very much." feeling something run down his cheek Zim wipe it away feeling it again Zim called to Dib in a slight panic "Dib... Dib. Dib i'm leaking!"

Dib unable to see freaked out "leaking?! Oh my god where?!" He said standing and running his hands over Zim trying to find it

Zim finding that he started leaking more started to freak out "my eye holes Dib! my eye holes are leaking! i-i-i can't see you Dib! Dib i'm scared!" tears clouding Zim's vision Zim started to try to hold on to Dib so that he wouldn't disappear as Zim feared he would.

Dib stood his search and gently reached up Zim's face feeling the tears and calmed he smiled and pulled Zim into his arms and began kissing the tears away. "No it's just crying Zim it's natural. You must be really happy." Dib said and nuzzled Zim "you won't go blind like me I promise it will stop soon" he said and held the alien close

Zim hiccupped slightly "y-you promise. I do-don't know what i would do if i lost you"

"Zim... you didn't go away when I lost my sight I certainly wouldn't go away if you lost yours..." he said kissing him and meeting the corner of his mouth. "And i promise you won't go blind."

Zim just sniffled and hug Dib closer. "Zim doesn't like feeling like this.. This vulnerable.. Zim feels like a smeet."

"it's okay to feel that way... I am here for you. I'll make sure nothing bad happens" he promised kissing Zim on his antenna.

"But what if… your not here one day? Humans have such short… lifes." Zim said sadly not really wanting to think about it.

"then I..." Dib was quiet he couldn't beat mortality he gripped Zim tighter "I'm sorry..." he could try and be a ghost and haunt Zim but that wasn't guaranteed

Zim hugged Dib tighter and whispered "where ever you go Zim will follow."

Dib's breathe hitched be when Zim said that "no no no No! If... if I die I don't want you to follow me... I want you to live Zim move on and find someone else to love... I don't want you to die..." he said feeling his own tears at one time he would have given everything to see Zim dead and now it just breaks his heart to think of it.

Zim couldn't take it his heart felt like it was breaking. Zim shoved Dib away with a sob. "IRKENS MATE FOR LIFE Dib!"

Dib stumbled backwards and fell when pushed arm catching on the table and getting a long cut. "Ahh!" He yelled when he actually landed on the ground. He was dazed a moment. "I didn't mean to offend" he said choking on tears both from pain and the feeling in his heart at insulting Zim's love for him.

Noticing Dib's blood Zim rushed over to his side "oh. Oh irk Zim is so sorry." hurrying and bandaging the cut Zim then wrapped Dib in a hug "you didn't know. It's fine."

Dib carefully hugged him back "it's fine it was an accident... I am sorry for what I said... but uh we are mates?"

Zim froze. "Well… uh… if you would like to be."

"I would love too... and maybe someday we could get married too..." he said

Zim was confused for a minute before recognizing what Dib meant. "ah yes we can have a mare-age too."

Dib smiled and hugged Zim so glad "we can flip a coin on who wears the dress" he said smiling feeling better.

Zim smirked at that "yes you will look great in a dress."

Dib chuckled "you probably would too" he said giggling

Smiling at the compliment Zim grabbed Dib by the shoulder and spun him into the other direction. "Then let's get started fixing your beautiful eyes my Dib. So we can look into eachothers during your wooding thingy." Zim said while running scans on Dib and typing on his computer.

Dib chuckled a little and smiled he was serious about them marrying someday. "Oh dang this means Keef is either going to be the best man or the minister and Gir will be the flower Girl... maybe we can put hamsters in little dresses and suits for an audience" he got happier just thinking about it it would be hilarious.

Smiling at Dib imagination but making notes of Dib's ideas for this wooding thing on his computer. "A few calculations and some test and Zim should have a test run antidote. Isn't that exciting?" Zim asked giving Dib a peck on Dib's cheek.

Dib smiled "very i can't wait to see again!" He really couldn't he may be adjusting well but that didn't mean he was content

Running the tests Zim formula recipe was starting to compile. Zim was running through what he had in the base and what he would have to go collect from others. "Hmm. Zim does not have all of the ingredients for your cure."

Dib frowned "what will you need? Maybe dad's basement lab will have it I am sure he won't notice a few things missing"

"A chemical called acrylamide-azobenzene-quaternary ammonium or AAQ this will help you be able to see light for when switched on by light AAQ activates brain cells in much the same way as rods and cones are triggered. So very important to the cure." Zim explained

Dib nodded "yeah I think we will find that I remember the codes to get in" he said and smiled.

Zim nodded gathering some supplies they would need for the robbery. Activating his pak legs Zim rose above Dib "are you ready my Dib beast?"

"always Space-boy" Dib said with a smiled and folded his cane to be carried.

Smiling at the old nickname Zim grabbed Dib around the waist hoisting him up so he was dangling beside Zim kissing the boy on the nose "i never thought i would love you saying that to me." going out one of his many exits Zim started the trek to Dib's house.

"eh I think we enjoy a lot of things we used to dislike with each other." Dib said and smiled feeling the wind through his hair "I need a haircut." It had took him forever learning how to shave again and he had a little cut to prove it.

Zim just chuckled "yes your hair has gotten what do you humans call it? Shaggered?" traveling over a few more rooftops Zim was able to see Dib's house "we are almost there Dib."

Dib nodded and laid his head on Zim "we can ask Gaz if Dad is home."

Kissing Dib's scythe Zim praised Dib's idea "you are a genius my brilliant Dib. Do you still have your kell phoone?"

Dib reached into his pocket and handed it to Zim "here"

Hacking into the phone Zim was able to reprogram the device to track the locations of the people Dib had the numbers too. Popping up a small digital map of the two numbers. Both red dots of the father and sister of Dib were no where near the blue dot of where Dib's phone was. "We are clear."

"Did you call?" Dib asked not hearing any of the noises.

Zim just quirked his head "call? What's that? Zim traced the numbers programmed into your phoone."

"oh... well that works!" He said and chuckled that is what Zim would do. "Well let's get in"

Smiling Zim approached the house breaking into the window of Dibs room Zim sat Dib down on the floor.

Dib smiled but sniffed "my room smells awful..." there was a few plates of rotting food shoved under the door.

Zim sniffed and made a disgusted face scraping his tongue on his teeth a few times trying to get the smell out of his mouth and off of his tongue. "It is the rotting human food by your door." picking up the plates and holding them as far from him as he could Zim tossed them out the window. After wiping his hands off on Dibs blankets Zim grabbed some of Dibs body spray that he never uses and sprayed the room so it smelled like a classroom after seventh grade boys have been in it. "Ok let's go Dib."

Dib coughed and tried to make his way out "did they think I have been here all these weeks or something?!" He said finally making it to the hallway and making a deep gulp of air.

Zim rolled his eyes at Dib rhetorical question. "Apparently Dib beast." having arrived at the lab entrance Zim turned back to Dib "ok Dib what is the code?"

"3.14" Dib said it was Membrane's favorite sequence.

Punching in the code Zim asked Dib "your day of birthing?"

"ha I wish no it's the square root of pi. Dad just cleverly arranged for me to be born that day" Dib said bitterly.

Zim nodded in simi understanding "ah so you share the birthing with the deliciousness that is pie. Good choice of a birthing for you have surpassed a wonderful thing that is pie." Zim started looking around the room for the chemical that was needed not noticing that Dib accidentally passed a red beam that crossed the floors room.

Dib smiled at Zim saying he was greater than pie that was probably the nicest thing anyone had ever said to him. He didn't notice the beam either.

Membrane heard the alarm and turned on the cameras seeing Dib and his foreign friend in his lab

Still searching for the chemical Zim turns to Dib "do you know where you father would put the chemical?"

"in the cabinets below the table over to the left of the room. he stores all not in use things there"

Membrane watched as they riffled through his things. He was furious.

Grabbing out the chemical Zim smiled at Dib walking over giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Dib beast now let's go before your family comes back home."

Dib nodded and took his hand and and felt his way out but the sound of a car door slamming and then let's opening the door made him pause in fear.

Zim paused right next to Dib "what was that?" looking back at Dib's phone to make sure the others were not back yet Zim froze in fear.

Membrane came in looking furious and took Dib by the arm "you know better. what were you doing in my lab?!" He demanded. Dib tried to stabilize himself but he felt his cane falling away from him.

Zim was tempted to skewer the man right there with a pak leg but he held off by picking up Dib's cane while putting a hand on Dib's arm to keep him standing.

Dib stabilized "Zim is going I fix my eyes..." Membrane sighed exasperated "son you aren't blind! Quit feeding these delusions!" He said snatching the cane and breaking it. Dib heard the snap and began to tear up. "What is wrong with you!" Dib screeched at the older man.

* * *

 _oooooooooo! it's getting good now. and whelp that was as far as we got so now you must wait! MAHHAHAHAHAHAH!_


End file.
